Love at First Dance
by thecookiedimension
Summary: This is for Sea Devil Week. For more info, check details below before the story.


Sea Devil Week (August 1-8 2015)  
Theme: Decades  
Please visit seadevil-week tumblr for more details.

Day 4 Prompt: Burlesque

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Of all the dancers onstage, Cruella's attention was captured by that woman at the far was something about her. It's not that feeling of awe that you get when watching a group of performers, and you prefer one over the others because you find that particular person more talented, or more attractive or because you lust over that particular person. I mean, yes, it's all that but more. Cruella thinks among all the dancers, this particular woman is the most talented of all. The way she moves, it's so graceful and effortless. The rhythm flows naturally in her. There's the groove that oozes. There's that joy and pride of what she's doing. There's that passion clearly seen and felt by the audience. Not all dancers have these innate qualities. Some only rely on sheer preparation and calculated movement. Cruella knows too, by experience, that if rhythm flows naturally in truly skilled dancers, oftentimes this natural rhythm translates to something else. And then there's that beautiful face and body. Damn, this girl's so beautiful, Cruella's excited like a puppy wagging its tail.

It's all this admiration of talent and beauty but there's more Cruella is seeing from this woman. It's like there's a mystery to be uncovered from her. It's like there's so much story of joy and melancholy, and just plain beauty inside and out this woman exudes, and you want more. You crave for more. Whether Cruella's making these all up in her head and nothing is exceptional about this woman, well one thing's for sure, she can't keep her eyes away from her.

Ursula's just doing her usual thing. There's nothing special about this night. She's talented and beautiful and that is enough to sell a good show for a night, well including the efforts of her co-performers of course. There she is making waves through her body, performing the carefully crafted, complex routine by their choreographer until she locks eyes with a certain audience member.

Ursula's been doing this for a long time. She knows the different looks audience members give. There's the amazement, the lustful looks, the good intentions look, the look of "I can get rich if I can market this dancer right." There's even the "I think I'm in love with this girl" look. She got all these looks throughout the years. Many have wanted to catapult her to worldwide fame, offering lots of money and lots of deals; some of which are quite good but she always turns them down. Her co-performers cannot fathom why she's like this. Well, Ursula wants only a simple life. This club is simple for her. Many have offered their love to her, men and some women. She hooked up with some but never really got interested with anyone ever.

But there's something with this particular woman in the audience that makes her curious. First of all, she's wearing a fur coat and has a half-black, half white hair. Who does that? She can't help but put her gaze into this woman as much as the routine would allow. So many formation changes and twirling around, she can only allocate a few glances to that side of the audience. Whenever she does, she can't help but be amazed by the beauty of the exotic style of this woman. Gazing at her eyes, though afar, seem to exude a mystery. Like there's so much story to be told and she wants to hear it all like a long epic being recited or a play to witness, or maybe, being with this woman. What is she thinking? Being with this woman?

Well for now while dancing, all she can do is look at her, and love and enjoy looking at her. Which by the way she notices this woman is also focused on gazing at her. Like she's in love but also more, like with good intentions in real life and naughty intentions in other ways. Cruella has also been aware that this dancer knows she is looking at her. She likes this fact, and carefully began to smile slightly as if to tease. Ursula then, though afar, started to dance for this woman. She made her moves extra smooth, and extra slow, but still with the beat of the music, while throwing her most sexy glances, as if seducing her. Or maybe that was the intention. This is how they are meeting. Cruella smiled wider to acknowledge what the woman onstage is doing. Ursula chuckled, and was surprised by herself because chuckling is not part of the performance. She surely would get some notes from the dance captain later.

This dance between the two continued until the performance ends and all dancers exit the stage. As Ursula looks down the five steps of the stage mini-staircase, she was astounded by a sudden sultry, seductive female voice. She looked up and saw that woman in the audience now inches away from her.

"Hi. I'm Cruella. Let's get out here."

"Hello. I'm Ursula and I saw you looking at me like you want to pounce on me. So let's get out of here."

"You're really gonna go out with someone you don't know, darling? It's unsafe."

"You're screwing up your chances now, are you?" Both smiled.

Ursula continued to speak, "Well, you can't be worse than the people I know."

"You would discover I am a terrible person. But for you, darling, I'm making an exception."

"I am generally a nice person with bouts of evil, but for you I'll make sure you'll have an evil and naughty experience."

They left the club together in Cruella's stylish car.

And then they were travelling the world together for years while Ursula performs in various clubs. Ursula doesn't mind the complexity of being a sought after burlesque dancer. She has the simplicity she needs by being with her true love, Cruella.


End file.
